2012 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers
The 2013 PWI Top 500 Wrestlers is a list of the Top 500 wrestlers according to the magazine Pro Wrestling Illustrated. 1-50 :1. CM Punk :2. Bobby Roode :3. John Cena :4. Daniel Bryan :5. Sheamus :6. Jun Akiyama :7. Davey Richards :8. Kurt Angle :9. Mark Henry :10. Alberto del Rio :11. Hiroshi Tanahashi :12. James Storm :13. Austin Aries :14. Randy Orton :15. Christian :16. Dolph Ziggler :17. The Big Show :18. Eddie Edwards :19. L.A. Park :20. Kevin Steen :21. Jeff Hardy :22. Kane :23. Cody Rhodes :24. Takashi Sugiura :25. Devon :26. Dr. Wagner Jr. :27. Mr. Anderson :28. AJ Styles :29. Chris Jericho :30. Bully Ray :31. Kofi Kingston :32. Roderick Strong :33. Jack Swagger :34. El Terrible :35. Sting :36. R-Truth :37. Rob Van Dam :38. Go Shiozaki :39. Jay Lethal :40. Kazuchika Okada :41. Crimson :42. Shelton Benjamin :43. Magnus :44. Colt Cabana :45. Tensai :46. Seth Rollins :47. Shinsuke Nakamura :48. Christopher Daniels :49. The Miz :50. Matt Morgan 51-100 :51. Samoa Joe :52. Sami Callihan :53. Charlie Haas :54. Michael Elgin :55. Gunner :56. Wade Barrett :57. Jeff Jarrett :58. Kazarian :59. Johnny Gargano :60. Santino Marella :61. Takeshi Morishima :62. Adam Pearce :63. Jay Briscoe :64. Karl Anderson :65. Mark Briscoe :66. Robbie E :67. El Mesias :68. Prince Devitt :69. Averno :70. Zack Ryder :71. Tommaso Ciampa :72. Primo :73. Satoshi Kojima :74. Brodus Clay :75. Adam Cole :76. Epico :77. Leo Kruger :78. Mike Bennett :79. Yamato :80. Negro Casas :81. La Mascara :82. El Generico :83. David Otunga :84. Kenny King :85. Eric Young :86. Hernandez :87. Zema Ion :88. Pac :89. Damien Sandow :90. Jey Uso :91. Jimmy Uso :92. Hunico :93. Harry Smith :94. Tetsuya Naito :95. Carlito :96. Evan Bourne :97. Rhett Titus :98. Richie Steamboat :100. Justin Gabriel 101-150 :101. Sin Cara :102. Kyle O'Reilly :103. Great Khali :104. Blue Panther :105. Almighty Sheik :106. Kid Kash :107. Luke Harper :108. Tyson Kidd :109. Heath Slater :110. Alex Shelley :111. Antonio Cesaro :112. Ryback :113. Suwama :114. Finlay :115. Abyss :116. Masato Yoshino :117. Jerry Lynn :118. Togi Makabe :119. Xavier Woods :120. Ultimo Dragon :121. La Sombra :122. Shingo :123. Masaaki Mochizuki :124. Akira Tozawa :125. Kassius Ohno :126. Yoshi Tatsu :127. Chuck Taylor :128. Hirooki Goto :129. Rhino :130. Low-Ki :131. D'Angelo Dinero :132. Naomichi Marufuji :133. Genki Horiguchi :134. Volador Jr. :135. Mike Dalton :136. Mason Ryan :137. Jay Bradley :138. Mahabali Veera :139. Jimmy Susumu :140. Derrick Bateman :141. TJ Perkins :142. Bo Dallas :143. Yuji Nagata :144. RJ Brewer :145. Rush :146. Douglas Williams :147. Drake Younger :148. A.R. Fox :149. BxB Hulk :150. Jushin Liger 151-200 :151. Ezekiel Jackson :152. Cima :153. Ryusuke Taguchi :154. El Zorro :155. Uhaa Nation :156. Rey Escorpion :157. Darren Young :158. Blue Demon Jr. :159. Shannon Moore :160. Caprice Coleman :161. Curt Hawkins :162. Mike Mondo :163. El Hijo Del Santo :164. Cedric Alexander :165. Minoru Suzuki :166. Jinder Mahal :167. Ultimo Guerrero :168. Bray Wyatt :169. Titus O'Neil :170. Ryo Saito :171. Alex Riley :172. Mohammad Yone :173. Matt Jackson :174. KENTA :175. Joe E. Legend :176. Camacho :177. Hector Garza :178. Chavo Guerrero :179. Nick Jackson :180. Shawn Spears :181. Mark Haskins :182. Yoshinobu Kanemaru :183. Silver Cain :184. Kota Ibushi :185. Kenny Omega :186. Ted DiBiase Jr. :187. Perro Aguayo, Jr. :188. Chance Prophet :189. Matt Cross :190. Joe Doering :191. Drew McIntyre :192. Jake Carter :193. Robert Anthony :194. Connor O'Brian :195. Tyson Dux :196. Jack Evans :197. Michael McGillicutty :198. Gamma :199. Rob Terry :200. Corey Graves 201-250 :201. Eddie Kingston :202. Naruki Doi :203. Masato Tanaka :204. Tyler Reks :205. Cody Deaner :206. Chris Masters :207. Briley Pierce :208. JTG :209. N8 Mattson :210. Derek Wylde :211. Johnny Curtis :212. Brian Kendrick :213. Cibernetico :214. Brad Maddox :215. Delirious :216. Shawn Daivari :217. Dragon Rojo Jr. :218. Mike Quackenbush :219. Scott Steiner :220. Apollyon :221. Trent Barreta :222. Josh Alexander :223. Darin Corbin :224. Papadon :225. Chris Angel :226. Akitoshi Saito :227. Ricochet :228. Shaun Tempers :229. Psicosis II :230. El Texano Jr. :231. Dragon Kid :232. Chessman :233. Hartley Jackson :234. Jado :235. Devon Moore :236. Petey Williams :237. Rocky Romero :238. Paul London :239. Mascara Dorada :240. Hallowicked :241. Steve Corino :242. Virus :243. Sonjay Dutt :244. Bestia 666 :245. TAJIRI :246. Extreme Tiger :247. Ricky Cruz :248. Takao Omori :249. Kaz Hayashi :250. Gedo 251-300 :251. BJ Whitmer :252. Manabu Soya :253. Byron Saxton :254. Dean Ambrose :255. Masada :256. Famous B :257. Kahagas :258. Arik Cannon :259. Ryan Eagles :260. Jake Manning :261. Alex Silva :262. Daisuke Sekimoto :263. MVP :264. KAI :265. Big E Langston :266. Joey Ryan :267. Lance Archer :268. La Parka Jr. :269. Krimson :270. Masahiro Chono :271. Homicide :272. Akebono :273. Jimmy Rave :274. Gilbert :275. Rey Bucanero :276. Rich Swann :277. Shane Haste :278. Jigsaw :279. Dr. Nicholas Dinsmore :280. John Silver :281. Harlem Bravado :282. Silas Young :283. Facade :284. Lance Bravado :285. Matt Riviera :286. John McChesney :287. Gran Akuma :288. Gurv Sihra :289. Ruckus :290. Ray Gonzalez :291. Anthony Nese :292. Harv Sihra :293. Robbie Heart :294. Kijimuna :295. Ace Hawkins :296. Rick Victor :297. Icarus :298. Tommy Dreamer :299. Pepper Parks :300. Scotty Vortekz 301-350 :301. Luke Gallows :302. Ares :303. Damien Wayne :304. Sabu :305. Craig Classic :306. Jesse Neal :307. Vance Nevada :308. Kenneth Cameron :309. Tiberious King :310. Aden Chambers :311. Brandon Espinosa :312. Jon Davis :313. Marco Corleone :314. Necro Butcher :315. BLK Jeez :316. Danny Havoc :317. Kory Chavis :318. Oliver John :319. Jason Jordan :320. Caleb Konley :321. Mikael Judas :322. Roscoe Jackson :323. Alexander Rusev :324. Pinkie Sanchez :325. Ray Alexander :326. CJ Parker :327. Rico Dynamite :328. Peter Avalon :329. Jake O'Reilly :330. Grizzly Redwood :331. Scott Reed :332. Willie Mack :333. Mike Posey :334. Shaun Ricker :335. Mike Sydal :336. Lince Dorado :337. Devon Storm :338. Asylum :339. Josh Daniels :340. Tim Storm :341. Stryknyn :342. Derek Sanders :343. Se7en :344. KENSO :345. Drew Gulak :346. Electroshock :347. Greg Excellent :348. Chris Wylde :349. Dru Onyx :350. Kyle Sebastian 351-400 :351. Leakee :352. Luke Hawx :353. Amazing Red :354. Matt Burns :355. Craven Knyte :356. Percy Watson :357. Andrew Alexander :358. Ricky Reyes :359. Brandon Gatson :360. Andy Ridge :361. Jake Crist :362. Alex Koslov :363. Tiger Mask IV :364. Josef Von Schmidt :365. Steve Boz :366. Scotty O'Shea :367. DJ Hyde :368. RJ City :369. Bobby Fish :370. Robbie McAllister :371. Jimmy Jacobs :372. Mustafa Aziz Daniels :373. Dave Crist :374. Notorious T.I.D. :375. Mike Hughes :376. John E. Stone :377. Chip Day :378. Chris Silvio :379. Ashley Sixx :380. Kekoa The Flyin' Hawaiian :381. Super Dragon :382. Slyk Wagner Brown :383. Tank :384. Vaquero Fantasma :385. Dasher Hatfield :386. Dash Maverick :387. Aaron Draven :388. Micah Taylor :389. Cobian :390. Jimmy Cicero :391. Bobby Moore :392. James Bronson :393. Timothy Thatcher :394. Ahtu :395. Azrieal :396. Aiden Veil :397. Seth Delay :398. Bloody Harker Dirge :399. Oliver Cain :400. Breaker Morant 401-450 :401. Garett Bischoff :402. Bandido Jr. :403. Sexxxy Eddie :404. Biggie Biggs :405. John Kermon :406. Sinn Bodhi :407. Crazzy Steve :408. Patrick Bentley :409. Matt Saigon :410. Scorpio Sky :411. Bill Collier :412. Tyler Hilton :413. Anthony Darko :414. Damian Dragon :415. Mike Rollins :416. Gregory Iron :417. Kyle Matthews :418. Bobby Shields :419. John Skyler :420. Primo Scordino :421. Gee Gee :422. Jason Wayne :423. Napalm Bomb :424. Steven Walters :425. Hellcat :426. Stupefied :427. Ethan HD :428. Dave Osborne :429. Kevin Douglas :430. Sara Del Rey :431. Corey Hollis :432. Rob Sweet :433. Christian York :434. Greg Anthony :435. Sam Shields :436. Player Uno :437. Chris Rockwell :438. Dany Only :439. Paredyse :440. Nitro :441. Samuray Del Sol :442. Jessie Godderz :443. Gideon Malice :444. Vordell Walker :445. A.J. Kirsch :446. Nick Fury :447. Black Ice :448. Joe Gacy :449. Luke Robinson :450. Brandon Thurston 451-500 :451. Rudy Switchblade :452. American Kickboxer II :453. Billy Gibbs :454. Jamin Olivencia :455. Tommy Mack :456. The Bodysnatcher :457. Garrett Dylan :458. Jayson Cypress :459. Ophidian :460. Steve Stasiak :461. Cueball Carmichael :462. Franky the Mobster :463. Nui Tofiga :464. Rob Fury :465. Cheech Hernandez :466. Gabe Saint :467. Johnny Spade :468. Larry Dallas :469. Danny Daniels :470. Marc Mandrake :471. Mohamad Ali Vaez :472. Dave Dutra :473. Chris Cooper :474. Kid America :475. Tommy Treznik :476. Butch Long :477. Joey Knight :478. Al Farat :479. Tyler Priegel :480. Mr. Ooh La La :481. Elia Markopoulos :482. Barry Hardy :483. Brandon Bishop :484. Lumberjack Leroux :485. The Big O :486. Shooter Storm :487. Jimi The Hippy :488. Corey Blaze :489. Chrisifix :490. L.J. Cruz :491. Anton Levigh :492. Perry Von Vicious :493. The Maestro :494. Vince Beach :495. The Silent Warrior :496. Johnny Adams :497. Lance Anoa'i :498. Nick Vickers :499. Shane Hollister :500. Brian Hardy External links and references *Pro Wrestling Illustrated Official Website *Pro Wrestling Illustrated (PWI) 500 for 2012 *Pro Wrestling Illustrated Blogspot Category:PWI 500 Category:Pro Wrestling Illustrated Category:2012 magazines